The Beginning
by Tadpole24
Summary: He was dating a woman he knew would never measure up. She was dating a man she knew she would never love." BB, Season 5. Spoilers For The Rest Of The Season In A Weird Round About Way.


**So...This isn't a story as much as it is a theory. I've been watching Bones since the beginning and like most of you out there, I have seen the episodes multiple times, so I've started picking up on things which have been said throughout the entire series more than once...it's symmetry. I'll speak more at the end, just getting you in the right frame of mind. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...well, I own bones...but not the kind I'd like to own. **

..:::..

The Beginning

..:::..

_Let's go back..._

_Back to the beginning..._

..:::..

Life works in symmetry.

We come into this world, we leave a small footprint on the great infinity and then we leave.

There is a midpoint though for all of life's experiences. There is a midpoint which changes everything; it takes us back to the beginning.

That midpoint is a choice, it is a decision. It is not always conscious, it is not always known, it is not always tangible, but it exists, there is a verdict which must be reached always and in reaching it will change the outcome of everything.

..:::..

He once told her that there is more than one type of family.

The 'He' in this scenario is not who you're thinking of. He is the same man who had a clumsy confession of love to her outside of the diner.

The 'Her' isn't who you think it is either.

Hodgins and Angela, working in tandem to come together once more. It would only be fate that would let them use the same words as another pair once used to reach that point. It would only be fate, and that magical, mystical nature of the universe working in symmetry.

..:::..

Everything works in reverse, and it started with this:

"One of them is acutely aware of that attraction, struggles with it daily, in fact."

That day. Standing in a young psychologist's office a woman folded a handkerchief and placed it in her partner's jacket pocket. She let her hand hover over his heart for a fraction too long and he had reached for it a little too late.

The young man beside them was not a part of their universe, and yet he could see it, plain as day, the attraction between them both, the intensity, the love.

She realised it then too, but quashed it for fear of losing something too perfect to be true. She quashed the thought and kept her friend, her best friend, but she carried with her a burden now, a burden which she could allow to give her wings, or allow to let her fall.

That night in the young psychologist's office, the scales tipped and toppled over, the beginning was about to come back.

..:::..

"_It's our song."_

It hurt her.

It was theirs.

It was sacred.

It had hurt him impossibly last time.

But it was theirs.

And so they danced. And they sung. And they let themselves get lost in the moment all over again.

And no one was hurt this time round.

Well, no one was physically hurt.

But the symmetry of the universe made sure that there was some pain involved. It wouldn't be history repeating unless there was pain.

It was emotional. He was dating a woman he knew would never measure up. She was dating a man she knew she would never love.

For the man or woman you love to be falling out of love with you...

It's heart breaking.

To watch it and know you can't do a damn thing about it...

That's heart crushing.

That's worse than having a fridge blow up on you.

..:::..

She watches the world around her, never engaging in it, just observing. Her field is anthropology, she studies human behaviour. Her specialty is physical anthropology, bones.

He thinks it's comical to call her Bones, she doesn't mind at first. Nicknames are a societal norm and she's never had one before...it makes her feel wanted.

Eventually it just becomes a part of her, the name; it's something she expects, something she wants. She wants to be a part of that world which she has always been teetering on the edge of and with him, it is possible. He introduces her to pop culture and doesn't dote on her in the way anyone else would, he is abrupt and rude and corrects her all the time, which makes her feel more like she should return the favour and less like she should feel shunned from this world.

He includes her in his world and she includes him in hers.

They complement each other.

They are the centre.

They must hold.

..:::..

She sits on the sidelines and watched as the world passes by around her. Booth is at the motel indulging in a rock and roll fantasy. The team has got everything at work under control, she isn't needed. Not really.

She dons her lab coat and walks through the lab, checking in with everybody else. At the end of her rounds, she takes off her lab coat and hangs it up, realising that she never needed to put it on in the first place.

This saddens her.

It also makes it easier for her to accept the offer to go to Indonesia for a year. Returning to her branches...no, the term is roots...Booth has corrected her on that one before.

She runs a hand through her hair and signs another slip of paper, willing herself to stop thinking about her partner.

..:::..

He wonders what they will call themselves now...

They've always been 'just partners'. When the scales tipped, they had stopped even denying it anymore, but still, they stayed on opposite sides of the lines.

'Just friends'.

'Just people who used to work together'.

'Just two people who were insanely in love with each other and couldn't make it work because of her abandonment issues and his ability to love too hard.'

He needed to stop thinking about it. But thinking about anything was too hard, too painful...because everything else was consumed by the knowledge that he would be leaving soon.

Back to the army, back to the beginning.

He definitely did not want to be thinking about that.

..:::..

It's all there, it's all written in the symmetry, it's all knowing, all seeing.

The beginning in the end.

But really, what's to be afraid of?

Love conquers all.

And in the beginning, they were in love.

..:::..

**So, how'd we go?**

**The theory goes a little something like this....the show is working backwards now...I don't know when the actual tipping point was, I'm still trying to figure that one out, but honestly, Hodgins told Ange there are more than one type of family at the Christmas dinner of 5x10. He also clumsily confessed his love to Angela after the pregnancy scare. Both of these things Booth has done for Brennan in the past. **

**Hot Blooded was another flashback, the Gravdigger is another one about to pop up and the fact that Booth is going back to the army and Brennan is going back to do an archaeological dig, these were their beginnings...**

**The Beginning in the End is making more and more sense all the time...they're throwing bits and pieces from earlier into the mix. **

**That's my theory anyway...lol**

**Thanks for listening to my ramblings, I hope you enjoyed the fic and the theory. :)**

**Em**

**xx **


End file.
